


happy birthday, tooru. (nsfw oikawa x iwaizumi)

by seokll



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Best Friends, Birthday, Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, Bottom Iwaizumi Hajime, Bratty Oikawa, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay ASF, Gay Sex, I Love You, Light Angst, Loud Sex, M/M, Oikawa Tooru is Bad at Feelings, Oikawa Tooru is a Tease, Summer, Summer Romance, Top Oikawa Tooru, horndog things, its a bit angsty, iwa is a bottom, iwaizumi gets his feelings hurt, oikawa is a chad, oikawa is a top, why is oikawa so bad at expressing feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:47:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29886840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seokll/pseuds/seokll
Summary: two highschool best friends, and fuck buddies are falling apart now that they've graduated. but, as oikawa tooru's birthday approaches, of course, iwaizumi hajime has to carry out their tradition. to his surprise, oikawa is already waiting at his front door.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 23





	happy birthday, tooru. (nsfw oikawa x iwaizumi)

**Author's Note:**

> i just wanted to write oikawa and iwa.. i am so sosrry for spelling mistakes LMFAO.

iwaizumi hajime hated summer. he hated the way the sun would burn his skin so easily, and how it would later peel off in his bed while he tossed and turned in his own sweat. he hated the way bugs would swarm to him when he stepped outside, desperate to bite his tanned flesh. he even hated how early his birthday was in the summer. however, there was one upside to summer, oikawa tooru. (and oikawa's birthday, which was during the month after his own.) oikawa was a strange boy, even stranger now that they had graduated highschool. iwaizumi had known this boy his whole life and spent many years drooling over the younger. yet, oikawa seemed to be slowly, but surely distancing himself from iwa now that their teen-school years had ended. it was frightening to think about.

as iwaizumi sat in his own sweat in his dark bedroom, scrolling through apps on his phone, he realized the date and time. it was 11:35 pm, july 19th. an hour before oikawa's birthday. the two had a trend of showing up to the other's home right as the clock hit midnight, just to be the first one to say happy birthday. iwaizumi stood up in a hurry, flipping his light on in his bedroom. he threw on a thin jacket that hung below his basketball shorts. his feet were hitting the ground quickly, but quietly as he ran through the halls, careful not to wake his family. if he was to leave his home now, he'd be able to be at oikawa's house in 10 mins, that is if he ran the whole time.

with this thought in mind, iwaizumi threw open his front door. "oh, hey, hajime." he was met with oikawa, who was standing outside with his hand reaching for the knob of the door. "this is.. well, it's awkward." oikawa giggled and put his hand in iwaizumi's hair, ruffling it. "mind if i come in? let's go to your room." the younger said as he walked in, slipping off his shoes before walking on the hard floor. iwaizumi sighed and closed the door quietly, following oikawa to his bedroom. as he closed the door, oikawa's hands were squeezing his waist and he could feel the other's breathing down his neck.

"you wanna kiss me that bad?" iwa smiled, locking the door. oikawa nodded and kissed his neck. "tooru... i missed you, where have you been?" the older mumbled, embracing oikawa's arms that were wrapped around his torso. oikawa was silent, swaying wth the other in his hold. 

it was a very classic oikawa move to not talk about his real feelings, or intentions. iwa wasn't surprised if oikawa simply came over to have birthday sex, but it didn't seem like a thing the taller would do. 

"i.. just.. i don't know.. i didn't think you wanted to see me.. sorry." oikawa said quietly into the crease of the older's neck and kissed it again. "i do selfish things a lot, don't i? it's... funny. i always do the dumbest shit, yet, here you are.. welcoming me back." he chuckled, but it was more of an empty laugh, like he needed to fill the silence that came after his self-pity speech. iwaizumi gasped as he felt oikawa trail his hands under, and up his shirt. 

"tooru.." the shorter whined as oikawa circled his fingers around his sensitive nipples. the younger pressed his crotch to the other's bottom, pushing iwaizumi to lean against his door. "h-hey.." the older mumbled and looked back at oikawa, who was staring down at his own clothed erection and how he was pressing it against iwaizumi's sheer basketball shorts. oikawa's eyebrows were furrowed, and he was now using his right hand to keep iwaizumi's hips in place as he grinded against him. "t-tooru, you.. you look really good right now.." the shorter whispered, looking away as oikawa looked up with a smile to meet his gaze.

"you always say shit like that then get embarrassed, it's quite cute." oikawa laughed and turned iwaizumi to face him. "can we do it on the _flooooor_.. oikawa smiled, whining like a brat as he asked this question. this resulted in a flick to the forehead from the older and then a shy response.

* * *

soon enough, iwaizumi was undressed, still in his jacket and socks though. oikawa had taken his sweatpants and sweatshirt duo off, his underwear hanging around knees as he stood on his knees beside iwaizumi, who was laying on his side with one of his legs rised. iwa was using his hand to spread apart his ass, looking back at oikawa who was taking his sweet time to rub lube all over two of his fingers. the younger had already covered his own dick with a condom and his erection was twitching against his lower stomach as he watched the musclar boy below his grab his ass and try to spread himself more and more. "i don't think this will hurt at all, but we haven't slept together in awhile, so, i just wanna make sure, hajime." oikawa laughed, pushing two of his fingers into iwaizumi's hole.

the shorter sighed, digging his fingernails into his own skin as oikawa didn't hold back, pumping his fingers into iwaizumi at an alarming speed already. "tooru! oh my god.." iwaizumi moaned, pressing his face harshly against the floor. "i don't need this.. j-just fuck me already." the older groaned, staring back at oikawa with a glare. oikawa gave back an awkward smile and pulled his fingers out of the older. 

"whatever you say, my prince." oikawa teased and positioned himself behind iwaizumi. he used his right hand to hold up the older's leg and pushed the tip of his dick against iwaizumi's entrance. "real sorry if this one hurts, babe." oikawa teased again, but this time he whispered it then kissed iwa's ear. the older groaned loudly and arched his lower back as oikawa pushed himself as deep as possible into him. the younger laughed for a short amount of time, letting iwaizumi adjust to the overwhelming feeling he had just experienced. "i said i was sorry." oikawa said again and kissed the shorter's neck once more before he started at a fast, thrusting pace.

iwaizumi knew oikawa was upset, and when oikawa was upset, he never held back. and this, applied to everything. iwaizumi grabbed oikawa's hand that was holding his leg up, and grasped it as he moaned out of pleasure. the younger was quick to let go of the other leg, letting it fall, then intertwine his fingers with iwaizumi's. he bit into iwa's neck, trying to hold back the sounds he wanted ti desperately let out, and this resulted in the older crying out oikawa's name in pain.

as soon as iwaizumi had let his best friend's name slip out of his mouth, he heard a door slam in his home. his eyes went wide as he grabbed oikawa's hand even tighter. "t-tooru.." the older whined, letting go of his hand and wrapping his arm around oikawa's head. oikawa lifted his mouth from the other's skin, tilting his head a bit. the older simply made a shushing sound and laid his head back down onto the floor. 

oikawa smiled and continued fucking the older, but now used his hand to cover iwaizumi's mouth. it wasn't a big surprise when oikawa purposely deepened up his thrusts and iwaizumi bit down on his hand. it was painfully obvious how close both of them were to coming, and oikawa was getting sloppier but faster with his technique. as soon as it sounded like iwaizumi's mom had gone back to bed, oikawa took his chance to speak to the older. "hajime.. cum for me, alright? i'll cum too, we can orgasm together.. c-come on.." oikawa whispered in a low tone, kissing iwaizumi's ear between every few words. this made the older's whole face heat up, and whatever it was, it seemed to work, as iwaizumi gasped loudly. his cum slowly spewed from his dick, lazily falling onto the thin blanket that was put down before. oikawa had came too, eyes clenched shut as he forced iwaizumi to stay in the same place, warming his twitching cock. "fuck, you're always so good to me, hajime. you could be my little cockslut forever-"

iwaizumi slapped oikawa gently with the back of his hand. "shut up, you know i hate when you talk like that. hurry up and change your condom." iwaizumi groaned as oikawa pulled out of him, laughing a bit. iwaizumi stood up slowly, fixing his jacket. "hurry up, tooru, i know you wanna go for another round." he sighed, placing his hands on his hips. the younger turned around with his bottom lip out.

"well.. i can't find another one.." he mumbled. iwaizumi sighed, going to his sock dresser that oikawa was diggin through. as he looked, he realized the two had used up all the ones he had bought before and that the one they just used, was a simple lucky find. the older cussed,slamming the drawer shut. "i'll... i'll just go home." oikawa mumbled and turned before he felt the shorter's buff hands grab him and push him to the bed. 

"no, shut up with that shit, tooru. stop running away from me!" iwaizumi scoffed as he climbed onto the bed and grabbed oikawa's erection. iwaizumi gave both of them no time to prepare as he pushed himself down onto oikawa's cock. oikawa groaned, grabbing the older's waist. "s-stop trying to ignore me like that! we've... we've done this before!" iwaizumi whined, grabbing oikawa's chest as he bounced on the younger. 

"h-hajime.." oikawa gasped, staring up at the tan boy. he was biting on his bottom lip, eyes clenched shut.

"happy birthday, tooru! i-i love you!" iwaizumi cried, and as quickly as he said that, oikawa had picked him up, pushing him against the wall right beside his bed. "w-wait!" iwaizumi gasped before oikawa lips met his. the kiss felt long, neither boys wanting to pull back. but as soon as the heated kiss ended, oikawa had pushed iwaizumi onto the bed again, his legs hanging over the younger's shoulders. oikawa kept himself leaned over, sucking at the older's neck and marking it as much as possible.

iwaizumi came first, his toes curling as his cum shot up to his chest. oikawa came very soon after, but pulled out of the older and quickly pushed his hips to iwaizumi's face. this caused a majority of oikawa's cum to fall against iwaizumi's body and bed, but a giant part of it was falling down the right side of the older's face. "oopsie." oikawa laughed at iwaizumi, who was clenching one eye shut , but glaring up at oikawa with his other eye.

* * *

oikawa laid with his face resting against iwaizumi's warm chest. the two were now laying in the hot room, only wearing shorts. "hey, you said happy birthday to me first again. 6 years in a row, you're getting good, hajime." oikawa smiled. the older rolled his eyes before closing them, letting the sounds of the summer nightime fill his ears. "hey.. did you mean when you said you loved me?"

"of course i meant it." iwaizumi answered sleepily. oikawa simply smiled and wrapped his arms around the shorter's torso, closing his own eyes, and drifting off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> pls leave kudos or comments, i love interacting w comments.


End file.
